Bacterial contamination is found in many aqueous systems, for example natural waters, pools, and industrial systems such as cooling water systems, air washer systems, and pulp and paper mill systems. The presence of such bacteria can cause slime which can foul, plug, or corrode the various components of the system and may result in unhealthy water. Contaminated cooling water may reduce the efficiency of cooling systems while contaminated water in pulp and paper systems may effect the production and overall quality of finished paper.
It is known that chlorine dioxide can be used to reduce the bacteria in contaminated aqueous systems. It is also known that 2,2-dibromo-3-nitrilopropionamide can be used to reduce the bacteria in contaminated aqueous systems. Dow Chemical product literature states that the use of chlorine and 2,2-dibromo-3-nitrilopropionamide in aqueous systems produces synergistic results, but does not teach or suggest the use of chlorine dioxide with 2,2-dibromo-3-nitrilopropionamide to reduce the level of bacteria in contaminated aqueous systems.